copcalfandomcom-20200215-history
Miley Cyrus Discography
American singer Miley Cyrus '''has releases two studio albums, 9 singles as lead artist, 1 as a featured artist, 3 promotional singles and 8 music videos as lead artist. In begin of 2017, Miley Cyrus signed with Universal Music Group subsidiary, Shadow Records. Miley Cyrus' first as lead artist under her own name was her debut single "Drive" which was released on December 2017 through Shadow Records along with the announcement of her debut studio album "Bangerz". The single charted within the top 15 of multiple countries, peaking at No. 5 in Australia. Her second single "We Can't Stop" was released on January 2018, the single topped the charts around the world including in the United States, Australia, Brazil, Canada, France, Germany and more. The song was also nominated for Record of the Year at the 2019 Grammys but didn't win the award. The song went on to be certified diamond (10,000,000+ copies sold) in the United States. The album "Bangerz" was released in January 2018 and topped charts worldwide. The third single Miley Cyrus released was "Wrecking Ball" and brought massive success for her, worldwide, the song did great and went on to top the charts in the United Kingdom and spent three consecutive weeks at the top, it also topped the charts in Germany and Australia and reached a peak of No. 3 in the United States. "Wrecking Ball" was also nominated at the 2019 Grammys for the Best Recording category but didn't win. The song went on to be certified diamond (10,000,000+ copies sold) in the United States. Cyrus released a new single called "Big Bad Wolf" on March 2018 as a buzz single for her second studio album "MILEY". The song peaked within the Top 20 worldwide on official charts. The lead single for the album called "Ready or Not" was released on April 2018 and topped the charts around the world and is Cyrus' first single to go to the top of the charts worldwide in every country. The song went on to be certified diamond (10,000,000+ copies sold) in the United States. Cyrus released the second single "These Days" featuring Drake and Olly Alexander on June 2018, a couple of weeks before the album release, the song topped the charts around the world and was nominated for a Grammy award (2019 ceremony) for "Best Pop/Duo Performance" but didn't win the award. The album "MILEY" was released on June 2018 through Shadow Records and topped the charts worldwide. "When I Look At You" is the third single from the album and was released on July 2018, a month after album release, the single charted within the Top 15 of the official single charts worldwide. "Home With You" was the fourth and final single from the album and was released on September 2018, the single peaked within the Top 15 of the official single charts worldwide and reached it's highest peak of No. 7 on the Billboard Hot 100 (US). After going on her world tour, Miley Cyrus took some time off from music but worked in the studio for each day, on February 2019, Cyrus teased the release of a new single by slowly unvealing the single cover. "Feelin' Myself" was released on March 2019 and served as buzz/promotional single for her upcoming third studio album "Secrets", the single reached massive success and was Cyrus first single to debut at the top spot on the Hot 100 and spent three non-consecutive weeks at the top. The song went on to be certified diamond (10,000,000+ copies sold) in the United States. On June 2019, Miley Cyrus released the lead single "Don't Call Me Up", the song debuted at #5 on the Hot 100 and went on to peak at the top spot for two consecutive weeks. So far, "Don't Call Me Up" has peaked at the top of the charts worldwide including Australia (three consecutive weeks at #1), Canada (three consecutive weeks at #1), United Kingdom (two consecutive weeks at #1 and the United States (two consecutive weeks at #1), the song also peaked at #1 on the European Top 100 and ended the four-week reign of "Total" by CupcakKe featuring Britney Spears. On September 2019, Cyrus released the second single "Better Now" from the album, the song debuted at #4 on the Hot 100 and debuted within the Top 10 on official charts worldwide. The album 'Secrets' was released on October 25 of 2019, after being highly promoted the album, the album was one of the highly anticipated albums of the year. During it's first week of promo, the album was heavily promoted around platforms such as iTunes, Spotify and more streaming platforms. Cyrus was also featured on Aaliyah's debut studio album "Age Ain't Nothing But A Number" on the song "Down With A Clique" which topped charts around the world and peaked at No. 2 in the US. Cyrus is also expected to be featured on Cro's next album as she is featured on the song "Copacabana". Albums '''Studio Albums Singles As lead artist As featured artist Promotional singles As lead artist Other charted songs Songwriting credits Certifications Singles Promotional singles Other charted song